Jirachi and Deoxys
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: The pokemon adventures gang help Emerald to find Jirachi at the same time try to find a cure for their five petrified friends. With a new evil arising, they must work fast and also help Emerald conquer the Battle Frontier.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon Adventures**_

_**Jirachi and Deoxys**_

_**Intoduction**_

Main Characters

Emerald- the young boy who want to conquer the Battle Frontier

Ruby- pokemon coordinator and son of Norman, Petalburg City gym leader

Gold- the trainer with goggles with his ability to hatch pokemon eggs with ease

Crystal- the trainer who can capture every pokemon in existence(except legendaries)

Sapphire- the daughter of Professer Birch and the Hoenn League contestant.

Wally- pokemon trainer and Hoenn League Contestant.

Pokemon Team

Emerald-Sceptile,Dusclops and Sudowoodo.

Ruby- Swampert, Milotic,Delcatty, Mightyena,Kirlia and Plusle.

Sapphire- Blaziken, Minun, Donphan, Aggron and Tropius.

Gold- Typloshion,Mantine,Aipom,Politoad,Togetic and Sunflora.

Crystal- Meganium,Jynx,Hitmonchan,Arcanine,Xatu and Marowak.

Wally- Cacturne,Roselia,Kecleon, Flygon and Vigoroth.

_**Chapter 1: A sudden trip**_

_**Battle Tower, Battle Frontier, Hoenn**_

Salon Maiden Anabel looked at the five statues at the Battle Tower lobby. The statues of Pokedex owners Red, Blue,Green, Yellow and Silver. Anabel had asked Scott what the statues where at her facility's lobby but Scott had not provided any answers. She had asked Raikou. Anabel has the ability to communicate with pokemon telephatically. Raikou too was silent. She wondered if Raikou had allowed itself to be captured by her. Anabel found it easy to catch it...too easy. Raikou was once a partner of Gold. The legendary pokemon left her side immediately sensing Gold was somewhere in the Battle Frontier. Emerald and his friends were able to beat Spenser recently due to Ruby's great knowledge of pokemon behaviour and Brandon was defeated by Gold. That left her,Tucker and Greta. She had heard the news of them parting ways. Wally was going to the Battle Factory as he liked to use rental pokemon there. Ruby and Sapphire left to pursue other unknown goals. That left Crystal and Gold with Emerald. Then Anabel heard footsteps behind her. Scott and Noland stood behind her.

"What is it, owner?"

"It is time for me to tell you your next important role as leader of the Frontier Brains and why Raikou decided to become your pokemon."

"What?"

"Gold told me. It's time for me to give you my answers. You may not like all of them, Anabel. Hear me out."

_**Battle Factory**_

Wally walked together with Kecleon and Roselia. Whistling to himself, he remembered all the cool rental pokemon he had battled with. It was the same kind of adrenaline feeling he always felt when he used his own pokemon to battle. He let Sceptile go with Emerald as it was supposed to be given to him but Wally felt his team have a hole in it. Grovyle helped him released Rayquaza to stop the Groudon and Kyogre battle. He reached the front of the Factory. He realized it was closed meaning Noland was not in. He wondered if something had happened. Noland once told him he would never leave his facility till it is urgent. Then a man walked over to Wally. He wore coat with an A and a M on it. He wore a mask so Wally could not identify it. The man took out a pokeball and out came an Espeon.Wally released Cacturne from his ultraball. The man snickered.

"Is that your strongest pokemon?"

Wally gulped.

"Too bad, Wally. You're coming with me."

"Not a chance. Cacturne use needle arm!!!!

The needle arm attack was easily dodged by the Espeon. Wally decided to use a pokemon who is as fast as Umbreon.

"Cacturne return! Go Vigoroth! Use Mega Punch!"

Vigoroth appeared and with such speed punched Espeon's head. Espeon howled in pain. The man's smirk disappeared.

"So a tough guy eh. Espeon use hyper beam!"

"Vigoroth, use quick attack."

Vigoroth ran and hit Espeon making it flinched. The man clenched his fist but smiled.

"So...that's why you don't want it to evolve to Slaking. Vigoroth has more speed but less strong. You are using its speed and stronger stamina to win a battle.You are really Norman's student."

"How do you know Norman?"

"Let's just say I admire his way of training pokemon and his son's way of battling."

"Who are you?"

"It's not the time for me to reveal my name but remember, Wally. Team Aqua and Magma have regrouped. They are coming to the Battle Frontier."

"What?"

"Please pass the message to the pokedex owners. They need to know."

With that, the man left.

_**Battle Tower,Battle Frontier,Hoenn**_

Anabel and Scott awaited for him. He said he would inform one of the trainers about the threat sensed by Raikou. The guy appeared with Espeon by his side. Scott looked worriedly.

"How do you feel?"

"A bit stiff. I really think this would not last long."

"We can make a new one but it takes a month if Anabel is correct."

Anabel nods. The guy smiled.

"Well, let's do this as fast as we can."

"But we need to close the Battle Tower to do..."

Anabel raised her hand to silent Scott. She faced the guy.

"Who can be my substitute?"

"Gold should be prefect. Raikou has worked with him. Would that be okay, Raikou?"

Raikou nodded and the guy raised his hand and felt that feeling he had with a certain pokemon. Anabel gave him a look of suspicion. The guy smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm calling for a friend. He would be here in a week. Still busy searching for his friend."

The guy looked over at the pokedex owners statues. He clenched his fists. Sird of the Three Beast had done it to them. Turned them to stones. He looked at his pokemon. They were all fresh and ready to go. He looked to Anabel.

"We need to move fast."

Scott hurriedly dialled Gold's pokegear.

_**Near the Battle Dome**_

Gold and Crystal followed the playful Emerald who was running around like an Aipom getting over-excited. Gold could not blamed him. Emerald had only, Tucker, Greta and Anabel to beat to conquer the Battle Frontier. Crystal tried to control but apparently was not good with kids. Emerald then ran over to Gold scared of facing an outrage Crystal.

"Gold, calm down your girlfriend."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!"

The whole place went silent. Everybody looked at the goggle-head boy who shouted so loudly.

Beep-beep.

Gold picked out his pokegear. He smiled and ran out of sight. Emerald and Crystal behind him. Emerald noticed Crystal blushing.

"...Yeah, I can. Sure. Love to. Thanks have a safe trip."

Gold smiled at his two friends.

"I'm taking over Anabel's post as Frontier Brain of the Battle Frontier while she is away on a trip."

"WHAT??!!!!"

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**Tower Prince Gold**

**Gold takes charge of the Battle Tower. Emerald decided to get the ability symbol from him by winning in the tower. Meanwhile, Ruby and Sapphire met a familiar face at the Battle Frontier.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Tower Prince Gold**_

_**Battle Tower,Battle Frontier, Hoenn**_

Crystal and Emerald were forbiddened by Gold to enter the lobby. He told them to enter through the back door. The press people, trainers and spectators also entered from the back. The lobby with the four statues of the pokedex owners were out of bounds. Crystal tried to sneak in but all ways of entering were blocked by either Gold's pokemon or Noland's rental pokemon. Emerald used his three pokemon for the challenge. Gold watched Emerald's battle style. Raikou was beside him. Emerald would face Gold in a one-on-one battle. Crystal noticed a certain gleam of sorrow in Gold's eyes and guilt? Gold saw Crystal studying him. He smiled and returned to wacthing Emerald. Crystal could not help but feel the answer to Gold's guilt and sorrow may be at the tower's lobby.

_**Pallet Town, Kanto**_

Anabel walked down the road and admired to houses in the peaceful town. The pokedex owners lived in such great conditions. She envied them to an extent. The guy wanted to come to this place to retrieve a pokedex Prof Oak made. He said Prof Oak had something for him. The guy emerged from the lab with new clothing. He looked so neat and handsome and different. Anabel just stared at him. The guy frowned.

"Stop staring and let's go to Mossdeep. There may be some info there."

"Right behind you."

Anabel wondered going on this trip with a handsome pokemon trainer wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_**Battle Tower, Battle Frontier,Hoenn**_

Crystal watched as Emerald sailed through the Battle Tower challenge. Gold had exited the arena for a while. He seemed anxious about something. Crystal found Emerald had finished his challenge and was waiting for Gold. Emerald was making a tantrum and demanded to see Gold. Then the tower attendant came and told him he can battle Gold the next day. To avoid making a commotion, Crystal dragged Emerald out of the Battle Tower. Emerald shouted at her but Crystal just kept silent. She wants to know why Gold was feeling sad and anxious. She told Emerald to wait for her outside and Emerald obidiently nodded. Crystal raised an eyebrow when Emerald chuckled. When Crystal entered the tower, Emerald said.

"Have fun with your boyfriend."

Crystal clenched her fists and wanted to yell at the boy but that would alert Gold. She wanted to sneak into the lobby. She went to the lobby and to her surprise Gold's pokemon were not around. She remembered Aipom and Typloshion were...oh who cares the path was clear. She walked around the lobby. She looked up. All the statues were there. Blue, Green, Yellow, Silver and Red. Then the statue of Yellow, Red was holding dropped. Crystal panicked. She released Meganium from her pokeball. She sighed in relief as the statue landed safely on Mega's back. Then she realized something was not right. Prof Oak told her Red was holding Yellow firmly when they were petrified. The statue could not possible be dropped so easily. Then she heard footsteps.

"Hey, Chris! What are you doing here? This area is off-limits."

"Oh...I am so busted."

Gold walked to her and noticed the Yellow statue on Meganium's back. Crystal saw Gold's face changed to worry. Gold faced Crystal.

"Did the statue dropped by itself?"

"Uh...yes. Why you ask that Gold?"

"Nevermind. Give me the statue, I will fix it up. You should go back to Emerald. You know what that kid will do if he is alone."

"Yeah sure."

Crystal putted back Mega into her pokeball and ran out of the tower. Gold looked up at the Red statue.

"Anabel...hurry up. This charade cannot last much longer."

Crystal heard Gold's last sentence. Anabel? Charade? What is going on? What is Gold hiding from her and Emerald. She decided to give Wally a call. She did not want to disturb Ruby and Sapphire who have a more important mission.

"Hello, Wally speaking."

"Wally? This is Crystal. We need to talk."

"Sure. I need to tell you something too. Let's meet at the Battle Palace entrance."

"Okay."

_**Battle Frontier port**_

Ruby and Sapphire were trying to find some information on Jirachi on the Battle Frontier but to no success. Emerald was sent to the Battle Frontier to find Jirachi as there rumors it has been sighted there. Crystal and Gold then went to keep an eye for things as Emerald was too busy battling at the facilities. Ruby, Sapphire and Wally were then called to help. No success again. Ruby and Sapphire are now arguing. Sapphire said they should look around again but Ruby told her going to the Mossdeep space centre was better as Jirachi was said to be pokemon from outer space. They should be keeping records of it. Their tantrum made the crowd of trainers looked at them with disapproving eyes.

"Hey can the two of you stop arguing? You are making a scene?"

Ruby was about to shout back when he realized the person was a friend.

"Hey Marge? How are the contests?"

Marge, ex-member of Team Magma, now a popular pokemon coordinator, explained she came to Frontier to watch the battles. This conversation made Sapphire jealous. She did not care Marge was older than Ruby and was his friend but she hate it when Ruby get along with another girl. She grabbed Ruby's ear and dragged him away from Marge. Marge grabbed Ruby hand and poor Ruby got stuck in the middle in pain. Then they heard laughter. The trio saw Wally laughing very hard. Ruby sweatdropped.

"Uh, Wally. Don't tick them off."

"Haha! Why?"

Sapphire and Marge pounced on the poor Wally. Wally managed to dodge and ran away.

"Nice Wally and now I make my escape."

Ruby hurriedly buy a ferry ticket and rode on the ferry bound for Lilycove City. He bade farewell to Marge and Sapphire and sets his sights for Mossdeep City. He may be surprised by what he is going to find there.

Sapphire and Marge stopped yelling at the leaving ferry. Ruby had decided to go alone. Typical Ruby. They decided to follow Wally. They managed to catch up with him. Wally was with Crystal and Emerald. Gold was not present. Sapphire approached the trio and introduced Marge. Emerald commented boldly that Marge is Sapphire's rival for Ruby. Sapphire gave him a death glare and he fell silent. Crystal told them about Gold's sudden change in behaviour and he seem to keep a secret.

"What are you guys talking about?"

They saw Gold standing at the Battle Palace lobby entrance. Crystal walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring Emerald to the Battle Tower to battle me for the ability symbol."

"Alright, let's go."

Crystal looked at the others.

"Let's meet some other time."

As the others left, Gold grabbed Crystal's shoulder. To Crystal's surprise, he brought her to an embrace. Crystal blushed.

"What was that for?"

"You seemed a bit stressed. Thought I should make it go away a bit."

"Well thanks for nothing. You are acting strange and if you don't tell me what's going on. I will stay stressed."

Crystal's face turned to anger. She shoved Gold away and followed Wally, Sapphire and Marge. Gold went to the Battle Tower with Emerald.

"Gold are you alright?"

Gold shed away his tears.

"Yeah, little dude."

Gold knew the small boy thought he was crying because he was scolded by Crystal but the boy was wrong. The reason is fairly complicated. He turned to Emerald.

"You better be prepared for your battle with Tower Prince Gold, challenger."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Mossdeep Revelation**

**Ruby arrived at Mossdeep and met with Anabel. There he made a stunning discovery. Meanwhile, Gold and Emerald battle it out. Raikou.VS.Sceptile. Who will win? Another thing, Deoxys has been spotted flying around Hoenn. Why?**


End file.
